Solar energy collector systems of the type referred to as Linear Fresnel Reflector (“LFR”) systems are relatively well known and are constituted by a field of linear reflectors that are arrayed in parallel side-by-side rows and are oriented to reflect incident solar radiation to a common elevated receiver. The receiver is illuminated by the reflected radiation, for energy exchange, and the receiver typically extends parallel to the rows of reflectors. Also, the receiver normally (but not necessarily) is positioned between two adjacent fields of reflectors; and n spaced-apart receivers may be illuminated by reflections from (n+1) or, alternatively, (n−1) reflector fields, in some circumstances with any one receiver being illuminated by reflected radiation from two adjacent reflector fields.
In most known LFR system implementations the receiver or receivers and the respective rows of reflectors are positioned to extend linearly in a north-south direction, with the reflector fields symmetrically disposed around the receivers and the reflectors pivotally mounted and driven through an angle approaching 90° to track east-west motion (i.e., apparent motion) of the sun during successive diurnal periods. This configuration requires that adjacent rows of reflectors be spaced-apart in order to avoid shading or blocking of one reflector by another and, thus, in order to optimise reflection of incident radiation. This limits ground utilization to approximately 70% and diminishes system performance due to exacerbated spillage at the receiver of radiation from distant reflectors.
As an alternative approach, a 1979 project design study (Ref Di Canio et al; Final Report 1977-79 DOE/ET/20426-1) proposed an east-west-extending LFR system. LFR systems having north-south orientations have typically been expected to outperform LFR systems having east-west orientations at most latitudes, however.